Yamato Hotsuin
} |-| |} Yamato Hotsuin 'is one of the Protagonist/Antagonist from ''Devil Survivor 2 ''and its port ''Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Kyoko Sakura vs Yamato Hotsuin *Vergil VS Yamato Hotsuin '''Possible Opponents *Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill) *Hakumen (BlazBlue) *Jin Kisaragi (BlazBlue) *Naoya (Devil Survivor) *Konoe A. Mercury (BlazBlue) *Raven Branwen (RWBY) *Satsuki Kiryuin (Kill la Kill) *Xander (Fire Emblem) Death Battle Info Background * Birth: Unknown * Height: 5'9 (175 cm) * Weight: 130 lbs (59 kg) * Head of the Hotsuin Family and Direction of JP's * Wilder of the Dragon Stream * Is fond of Takoyaki Dragon Stream * Passed down in the Hotsuin Family for generations * Can generate a barrier which protected Japan from being swallowed by the Void * Can convert the energy of the Dragon Stream into forming a giant dragon but can run out of energy * Can restrain enemies by pressing them to the ground or sealing them in its energy * Can fire out powerful beams which can destroy demons in one hit * Can Increase him and his demon energy and their magical power Overwrite * Summon a magic circle which Is able to to overwrite his demons abilities * Able to make them nullify towards magical attacks Demons * Cerberus: Yamato main demon. Is able to use Physical skills and magic waves while having a high resistant towards physical and magic attacks * Baal: Can use fire and lightning skills but is weak against wind skills * Nebiros: Have a balance of physical and magic attacks but is weak against lightning skills * Zaou-Gongen: High physical attacks but it weak against lightning skills * Satan: Yamato strongest demon Feats * Is able to lead JP's and his family at such a young age * Is able to fight on par with Hibiki Kuze, Alcor, and his own sister Miyako Hotsuin * Managed to achieve his goal of a Meritocracy society through Polaris (Meritorious ending only) * Survived an point blank explosion while trapped from Alcor self destructing which was suppose to kill him * Lead everyone into defeating all Septentriones and kill Polaris who is the head of the Akaskic Records which can edit the fate of multiple universes. * Managed to throw Kama straight at Alioth's Core ** It should be noted Alioth's Core was located in the sky where they couldn't attack it with their demons while Yamato was on the ground * Managed to survive Arcturus attacks who killed everyone else with one blow and defeat him * Killed Canopus who is the embodiment of the laws of the universe and is indestructible Faults * Can only summon a certain limit of demons before running out * Lost to Hibiki Kuze on two different occasions (In the game and anime) * Has a limit amount of magic before running out * Using the Dragon Stream too much can weaken his body Gallery Cerberus_amplified.png|Cerberus Baal.png|Baal Zaou_Gongen_and_Nebiros_DeSu2_The_Animation.jpg|Zaou-Gongen Satan_appears_in_Devil_Survivor_2_the_Animation.jpg|Satan Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Combatants with a unique power Category:Summoners Category:Video Game Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Home Console Characters Category:Atlus Characters Category:Air Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Leaders Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:Japan Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Healers Category:Shin Megami Tensei Characters Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities